The Art of Consumption
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: There is an art is burning report cards Olette simply doesn’t understand. Axel x Olette Axette Rated for Safety


**The Art of Consumption**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

There is an art is burning report cards that Olette simply doesn't understand.

**Warning**: Slightly AU

**Word** **Count**: 1,679

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**A/n**: I haven't written anything in a long time excuse this if it's written poorly.

**--**

Axel put a piece of paper on the side of the stone-lined walk way, his back hunched over so that no one could see what he was doing, he smirked as he pulled out a black lighter, his report card would never see the light of day…

Honestly it annoyed him that he had to go to school, though Roxas had gotten fed up with Axel setting things on fire to pass the time when he wasn't around.

It wasn't his fault Twilight Town was so damn boring, but to the point, because of his constant need of entertainment (which almost led to Roxas's whole bed being burst into flames) he had been forcefully enrolled in school.

He flicked the fire on and put it to the corner of the report card, not even hesitating for second before letting the flame touch the paper.

Axel watched the small flames slowly grow, beginning to consume the paper, it was relaxing but at the same time it was thrilling, sometimes he would just get the urge to set a on fire even, just to see it be consumed in flames.

But of course he resisted knowing that the consequences would be severe.

Well, then again he really didn't care about getting in trouble, he never did, he just didn't want to get Roxas in trouble since everyone had said that he was Roxas's responsibility, which was sad, because he was twice Roxas's height **and** age, but the blonde once-nobody was a lot more liable then he was.

He had a lot to thank Roxas for to.

If it weren't for his friend than Axel would have been drifting alone going world to world without a home. Somehow after his "death" as a nobody he had wound up being alive, this time with a beating heart, which at the time really sucked, for lack of a better word, since he could actually feel lonely.

And he had been.

Or at least until he had somehow made his way to Twilight Town and had found Roxas, he had been happy to hear that Roxas finally remembered him and everything about the organization (which as it turned out, was no more). From that point he was taken in by Roxas and grew accustomed to Twilight Town and its residence, even he hadn't of been exactly trusted by anyone outside of Roxas's little group of friends.

Axel sighed remembering how weird Roxas's friends were; Hayner was loud and demanding and he and himself always ended up getting into a fight for dominance over one thing or another, Pence was…actually pretty normal, other than his fetish for taking pictures, he was actually a quiet kid, and Olette…

Axel seethed.

She had OCD or something, always complaining that they needed to get their homework done and study, and the problem was that Axel always received the most of her "homework-obsession", Roxas had said she was just looking out for her friends and really she was showing that she cared.

Axel thought she was crazy. But the worst part was that she was probably the one he liked the most out of the Twilight Town residence aside from Roxas. Maybe it was because she always cared about her friends, and it was kind of nice to have someone worry about him for once, especially since there was no consideration in Organization XIII, not that he had expected any.

But to the point, she was a generally caring and kind person, even if it did annoy him to no end since she was always breathing down his neck.

Axel was only able to watch the flames for a brief minute before two small sprays of water took out the fire. Axel's face twisted in annoyance knowing exactly who it was.

"You shouldn't set things on fire, you'll hurt yourself." came a voice from behind him, "Or someone else." The person added as an after-thought.

Axel sighed and stood up patting himself off, not bothering to look the person in the face, "Oh thanks for telling me that mom." He said sarcastically.

"Might as well be." The voice behind him muttered.

He saw the smaller figure walk passed him crouching down to the burned papers before looking up to him with angry green eyes, "Is this your report card?"

Axel visibly winced, he knew he was in trouble, but of course he wouldn't show his obvious dread, "So what if it is?"

Olette stood up holding the burned paper in one hand while attempting to size him up, but as it stood…it didn't work out quite so well considering he was still taller than her (though really, he was taller than most people). Axel just raised an eyebrow giving her an amused look as she tried to be threatening, "I'm shaking." He said, his previous alarm already gone and now covered by his cockiness.

Olette frowned before pulling out a small plastic, see-through, green gun from her pocket with her free hand and aiming it at the red-head's face only to promptly pull the trigger.

Axel let out a small yelp jumping back in surprise as he was sprayed with water, he wiped furiously at his face with his sleeve grumbling and cursing under his breathe before glaring at the girl in front of him, "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being rude." She said with a "humph".

He didn't bother to argue knowing she wouldn't listen to him anyways, so instead he turned his glare to the offensive piece of plastic, "Where did you get that anyways?"

Olette looked down at it before looking at Axel again, "Pence gave it to me."

Axel made a mental note of that, he would get Pence back later.

Olette put the gun away in her pocket again and looked at the burned report hard, her face moving into a concentrated expression as she tried to decipher what was left on the card. Suddenly she let out a gasp, "There's three F's on here!" she exclaimed looking at it in horror.

Axel just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "You're over-reacting." He said flatly.

Olette sighed, of course there was no way to get him to realize just how important academics were, she knew this all to well, "I am not over-reacting." She said sternly.

Axel just stared at her, for the first time of knowing her he began to notice the small details about her appearance, like how her nose went up slightly when she was angry, or how she waved her hands around like a mad man when she was explaining something, but what he really noted was her eyes.

He hadn't really noticed how…alive and expressive they were. And really he felt sort of like a freak for thinking about it, but he really wanted to, well, put flames in those eyes. How he didn't know, but he really just wanted to see those green eyes consumed in fire.

He really needed a therapist he concluded to himself; maybe his pyromania wasn't just a hobby but a boarder-line obsession.

Olette stood there waiting for a reply but there was just silence, Axel seemed to be going off into his own world. She sighed, "Okay fine, if you're not going to answer me then I'm just going to leave." She turned on her heel and was readying herself to walk away but was stopped when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into an awkward embrace.

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and with wide eyes she looked up to see Axel staring down at her calmly, "Wh-what are you doing…?"

He didn't answer, instead moving hands away from her waist one pulling out his lighter, his other hand grabbing her wrist. Olette's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, but she didn't pull away, some part of her mind wanted to watch.

He flicked the lighter on and pulled her hand towards the flame; she felt the skin on her hand tighten from the heat and winced slightly as a quick pain spread through the center of her palm and through her whole hand, she gave a tug on her hand trying to pull it back, but was unable to.

Axel just stared turning off the lighter looking down at her palm, the center of it was red, he really needed therapy, he thought to himself, yeah, especially since he found that kind of arousing…Great he was some sociopathic loving pyro.

Axel sneered slightly, realizing he was annoyed for one reason or another, and really, he could only think of one thing to do, so…he did what it was he had been thinking of.

Olette gasped as she was quickly turned around the red-head's lips crashing down on her own. She looked at him with wide-eyes, only to meet his gaze, she instantly squeezed her eyes shut, only to realize the kiss was kind of…nice.

After a few seconds Axel pulled away practically pushing Olette to distance her from himself, he wiped his mouth with a look of disgust on his face,"What the hell?" he croaked out.

Olette blinked before glaring at him, "H-hey! Don't look like that after YOU burned my hand and then KISSED me!" she shouted trying to rid the blush that was quickly over-taking her face.

Axel didn't really know what to say, "Well, you're stupid!"

He cursed himself mentally, really, his word choice was unfathomable (hint sarcasm).

"I'm stupid!?"

"Yeah you are!"

Just then Roxas walked out, having seen his two friends when he had been walking around the corner and having made his way over to them to see why they were shouting at each other, "Hey guys…is everything okay?"

Axel and Olette both instantly turned their heads towards Roxas, Olette pointing an accusing finger at Axel, "He kissed me!"

Axel looked appalled before pointing back at her looking angry, "She started it!"

Olette turned and glared at Axel, "I DID NOT!"

"Yeah you did!"

Roxas just blinked as the two began arguing at one another, "What…?"

End


End file.
